


break the ice

by OIDIAproductions



Category: Frozen (2013), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: AU maybe, Coming Out, Crossover, Homosexuality, awkward ass blind date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIDIAproductions/pseuds/OIDIAproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix sets Ralph up on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break the ice

**Author's Note:**

> i have seen a few people shipping elsa/ralph and while i think that's fine, and actually they are rather cute together, i personally headcanon them both as queer. that's what inspired this mostly.  
> so basically if you ship them there probably isn't much here for you.
> 
> i've never written ralph before and im pretty sure i got him all wrong but u know... gotta keep trying... practice makes perfect... etc  
> also this is Kinda an au bc obviously anna and elsa arent originally from a game but i dont think theres even a frozen video game yet? i know theres one with olaf but i dont know if anna and elsa are in that. ANYWAY.

Ralph has been to Tapper’s about a thousand-and-a-half times. But never has he been dragged there by an over-excited Felix, right as the arcade closes, before either of them even have a slice of pie or hang up Felix's medals from the day's work. 

Actually, he’s pretty sure he’s never been there with Felix period. They’ve been there at the same time, of course, though Felix goes much less often than Ralph and they never went as one party, they just happened to be there, together, but not –

Felix is pulling on his arm and jerking his head to the right. Ralph blinks and then realizes that he’s stopped moving in thought and, well, Felix can’t _literally_ drag his weight. He starts walking again. Felix hops along with him, still holding onto his arm, saying something about oh Ralph, you’re gonna just adore this li’l lady, she’s just a dream _,_ you’ll see!

It’s then that Ralph realizes he really has no idea why Felix has brought him here. And he certainly doesn’t know who this ‘lady’ is. He doesn’t have much time to wonder-slash-worry about it, either, because Felix pats Ralph’s arm to stop him and sits on a seat at the very end of the bar, next to two women who Ralph has never seen before in his life.

One of them is tall and thin with the palest complexion he’s ever seen – absolutely paper white - and long, braided platinum hair. Her hands are intertwined stiffly on the counter, and something blue is spreading underneath them. He can't see it well enough to figure out what it is. The other girl is shorter and chubbier, with two flaming red braids and much rosier cheeks. She smiles, then shoots a questioning look at Felix, who nods; in turn, she squeals and taps the other woman on the shoulder. “Elsa!” she exclaims. “Your date is here!”

Date.

Oh, no. Felix has _set him up_ with someone.

Ralph’s heart is beating so hard he can only vaguely hear Felix say, “We’ve been trying to set you two up together for a while now, but Elsa here is so busy she just didn’t have the time. Finally, Anna was able to get her out of her palace for a bit, isn’t that great, Ralph?” He thumps Ralph’s back, winks. “Now we’ll leave you two alone for a bit… have fun on your date, brother!” And then he’s gone, Red Head with him, leaving just Ralph and… he’s forgotten her name already, alone.

She’s avoiding his gaze, so he takes the chance to look at her. She’s quite pretty, she is, but well – he isn’t into girls. At all. He’d realized that a long time ago.

But since he and Felix have just recently upgraded from “Co-Workers” to “Friends”, and the Nicelanders have only just started treating him like he’s worth more than the mud they drop him in, he hasn’t gotten the chance to tell any of them yet. The only person he’s told is Vanellope, casually one day, when he was teasing her about being a princess again and she asked him where _his_ princess was, and he said he was into princes, actually, and she just said, oh, alright then, where’s your prince?

Felix, on the other hand, has never taken an interest in his love life at all. Even now that they’re friends, the subject hasn’t come up, not even once. That makes this whole thing even more jarring. How long had Felix been planning this? And how does he even know these girls? Felix is definitely more social than Ralph most of the time, but he hasn’t ever talked about these two, and Ralph’s never spotted them through the penthouse windows.

He realizes that his date (!) is staring at him now. He smiles nervously. She flushes – wow, some much needed color – and turns back away. Her hands knead anxiously together. The blue stuff underneath them spreads even more. It looks like… ice, actually. He has to ask. “Is that ice? How are you doing that?”

She jumps at the sound of her voice, then spreads her hands apart, looking at the frost on the counter. “Oh, I’m, um, it’s something I was born with. Yes, it's ice, sorry. Normally it’s under my control but sometimes it takes on a mind of its own…” Clearing her throat, she finally looks back at him. “I suppose I should introduce myself properly. I’m Elsa.”

“Ralph,” he says. “I’d shake your hand, but, uh, I don’t wanna freeze mine off.”

The joke earns him a laugh, genuine and musical, albeit a little anxious. “I understand.”

Silence, again, but perhaps a more comfortable one this time. The ice on the bar counter melts a little, and he notices her relaxing slightly, her coiled-up shoulders loosening, hands knotting back together more gently; and it makes him feel really, really guilty.

Because what if she’s thinking this is, like, actually a date-date? What if she’s had a terrible time with love and her hopes are soaring firecracker-high, thinking maybe he’s the good guy she’s been looking for all these years? What if she’s falling in love with him right this very second?

Well, maybe that’s a bit narcissistic of him to think, they’ve hardly said anything at all to each other, but still. He runs his tongue along the bottom of his mouth and decides he has to tell her. It’s only fair.

Just as he opens his mouth to say, “Listen, uh, Elsa, there’s something you really should know –“, she turns to him and begins, “Ralph, I really have to tell you –“ and they’re talking at the same time, a flurry of words cutting into each other, until:

“I’m gay,” he says.

“I’m gay,” she says.

Oh. Well.

What she said takes a second to really click, but when it does, he feels this weird combination of shock and relief flood over him. A choked laugh bubbles up his throat. “Oh, man.”

“Wow,” Elsa says. She sounds as mystified as he feels. “This is quite a predicament, isn’t it?”

He laughs again, shaking his head. “Wow, yeah. This makes it a lot less –“ He pauses for a moment to meet her gaze. “Would you say this makes it less awkward, or…?”

“Still equally as awkward, I think,” she answers, but there’s a smile on her face as she says it. “But mostly because we’re strangers. Before, I was worried about, you know, you trying to - make a move -" She looks at him to make sure she's used the phrase right. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Grinning, he pats her back. “But now that that’s out of the way, we can relax and, yanno, just talk normally.”

“Yes. Of course.” She pushes her braid over her shoulder. “Ralph?”

His name sounds kind of funny on her tongue, like she isn’t used to saying it, like she’s hardly used to speaking at all. “Yeah?”

“Forgive me if I’m crossing a line by asking this, but… you haven’t told your brother about your sexuality, have you?”

He furrows his brows in confusion, then realizes she’s talking about Felix. “Oh! No, uh, I haven’t… you’re only the second person I’ve told. And he’s not really my brother. He just sorta thinks of me as one.”

 _Kind of an obvious question,_ he thinks. _If Felix knew, I wouldn’t be here right now._ But he doesn’t say that. 

“I haven’t told my sister.” Sister. She must be talking about Red Head (he can’t for the life of him remember her name). “Or… anyone at all, actually. Except, now, you.”

“Oh.” Him being the first person she’s told strikes him as a little odd, because he is a stranger, like she said. But considering the circumstances… “I’m – honored. To be your first, I mean.”

She smiles. “Yes, well… I wasn’t planning on telling anyone for a while. But my sister thinks I’m lonely and, being the caring and stubborn person that she is, is always trying to set me up on dates. Usually I am able to come up with a good excuse she can’t argue with, but not today.” The corners of her mouth turn downwards. “And I thought it would be terrible of me to string you along like this could turn into something."

“Those were pretty much my exact thoughts,” Ralph says. “About the stringing along part, I mean, I don’t have a sister.”

She giggles, her hand over her mouth. “But, of course, neither of us actually had reason to worry about that.”

“Guess not, huh?” He leans back slightly in his seat. “What do you think – after this, should we tell our respective date setter-uppers so these, uh, sorts of situations don’t happen anymore?”

“Absolutely. Although - I don’t know about Mr. Fix-It,” Elsa says, “But Anna will probably keep on doing this. She’ll just set me up with strange girls instead.”

Anna. _That’s_ Red Head’s name. “Well, at least you’ll have some interest in them.” He pictures Felix bringing him on dates with males he doesn’t know instead and frowns. Blind dates are not an attractive concept to him. He’ll just have to tell Felix that, as well. “You know, Elsa, we’ve been here for a while and haven’t even gotten a single drink. Let me get you one.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” she says.

“You don’t know what you’re missing. I’m not real well-versed in Root Beer or anything, but I can say with a hundred percent certainty that Tapper’s has the best of the best.”

Quirking an eyebrow, she taps a finger to her cheek. “Really? I can’t refuse a delicacy like that, then. Yes, please.”

“Alrighty.” Ralph shouts and waves at Tapper, who’s across the room serving someone else. “Two Root Beers, please!”

 x

He takes her home a few hours later. They sit together on the ride back to Game Central Station, both exhausted and a little tipsy, too many Root Beers fizzing in their stomachs. There he notices how regal she sits; how perfectly straight her posture is, how her ankles are daintily crossed, how her hands are clutched together in her lap. Somehow she looks completely tense yet totally relaxed at the same time. It's unnatural. 

Then they reach her home, and he thinks, oh, I get it. It's a huge castle, with the big walls and everything, and the guards in front of the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see them looking at him suspiciously, but since he's with Elsa, they can't do much. Right as she's about to go inside, he asks, "So, are you a princess or something?"

"Queen, actually," she says. "Anna is the princess."

"Oh." He looks around. "I know a president that used to be a princess. I think she'd like you."

"Well, both you and that president are invited to visit anytime," Elsa says with a smile. She puts a hand, gingerly, on his shoulder. "And - good luck telling your friend."

He'd almost forgotten about that. "Yeah, thanks. Good luck telling your sister." Elsa nods and then closes the door, and he turns back and hurries so he won't miss the next trip back home.

Three hours left until the arcade opens, he thinks, looking at the time as he rides back to the station. After the Surge Protector stops him for a safety check and he's entered _Fix It Felix, Jr's_ portal, he thinks about how the night had gone. As a date-date, it was a total utter failure, but well, _duh_. He decides to think of it more as a cross of fate, two people meant to be friends, meeting in a sort of hilarious manner. Yeah.

When he steps into his shack, he finds Felix – directly in front of the door, bouncing and bursting with excitement. He bites his lip and shifts and Ralph can tell he’s trying not to let out a barrage of questions about Elsa and The Date and probably a few jokes about when the wedding will be, ha-ha-ha. Finally, Felix lets out a gust of air and says breathlessly, “How was it? Tell me everything!”

 “Well,” Ralph says, smirking just a little, “I like her a lot. But there _is_ something I need to tell you...”

 

END


End file.
